The Story of Hermione's Past
by Catalena117
Summary: Ever wondered about Hermione Granger? About her past possibly being that she was the daughter of a half-blood wizard and witch? The mystery of one's past is full of secrets and lies, and in Hermione's case, there's a little bit too much. Here's the mystery of her past and how she's told about it.
1. The Beginning

It was a cold, stormy night when a woman with bushy brown hair and ice-blue eyes ran through the fierce rain in a pea-green coat.

But she was not alone.

A man with chocolate-brown eyes and inky black hair accompanied her, carrying a tiny pink bundle in his arms.

But first, let's go to where our story _truly_ begins.

"I can't stay long, I've to go home and rest, you know, I'm pregnant," began the woman with the bushy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was speaking to a woman with bright red curls and warm brown eyes.

"Oh, all right, then, at least have some water," said the young and vibrant Molly Weasley. They were both standing by a shiny white counter. before the Burrow (and their children), Molly Weasley had lived with her husband Arthur Weasley in a small but cozy home, with warm-colored walls and stylish furniture.

The woman with the bushy brown hair was Delilah Granger. She was married to David Granger, an Auror who had inky black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Both were 23 when they married and now 25. Delilah was currently pregnant with a baby girl.

"Thanks, Molly, but got to go, David gets so worried these days, thinks I'll drop dead one minute, the next, I'll suddenly have the the urge to suck some blood." Molly laughed, waving bye as she disappeared in the emerald-green flames.

Delilah had one more month 'til the baby was due, and she and her husband were so excited for her.

You could see what they were arguing about once they were both home.

"Poppy, it's perfect.'

"No, Thalia's better."

They were arguing about their baby's name.

Suddenly, Delilah had an idea.

"How about Hermione?"

David scrunched up his eyebrows.

"That's perfect! You've got to get some sleep now, it's late," he said.

Sorry it's so short, this is my first FanFic, but thx for rding!


	2. How It Begins

1 month later

"Here you go, dear, Hermione, is it?" smiled a woman to Delilah, handing her a bundle of pink blankets.

Delilah smiled. The baby had a tuft of bushy brown hair and smiling chocolate-brown eyes. They were at St. Mungo's, the baby already delivered.

The doors suddenly burst open and a man came in, with inky black hair and brown eyes.

"Is it done- what happe-are you okay- is the baby fi-" He stopped and stared at the laughing baby called Hermione in his wife's arms.

He ran over, kissed his wife on her forehead and picked up his little girl, Hermione squealed, smiling all the while.

David brought her back down and sat beside Delilah.

They were a happy family. The perfect image for what a perfect family they would be.

But something was in the way of their happiness.

Something, rather, _someone_ who'd practiced the Dark Arts.

Someone called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Lord Voldemort.

Okaaaaaayyyy, I know my chaps are short, but please bear with me. Please, please, _please_ , review. And see ya!


	3. A Certain Bushy Haired Baby

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me when you're throwing her a party to celebrate her christening or something?' Molly demanded, her long curls bouncing around.

"You mean those parties that Muggles throw for their babies? I don't know, I mean, David and I haven't really discussed it yet..."

"You have to! If you won't, I will," proclaimed Molly, her brown eyes flashing.

It had been two months since Delilah had given birth to Hermione, and she had been staying home from work to take care of Hermione. Delilah worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

They were sitting in Molly's kitchen, both having a cup of tea.

"Molly?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, David and I have been planning to watch the Weird Sisters for a night out and I was wondering... whether you could babysit Hermione?" Delilah asked her tentatively.

"Of course! It would be my honor," Molly said, giving her a mock salute.

She laughed.

Sorry if the chaps are toooooo short, I'll try to make the next one longer. _Please_ review. Thx for rding!


	4. A Party

"Delilah, dear, why don't we have a party? In celebration of our child's birth"

Delilah picked up the bottle and continued to feed it to Hermione.

"You know, Molly had the same idea."

She looked at David.

"Fine."

David jumped and grabbed Hermione from her arms and sang:

 _"A party for our dear Hermione_

 _We love her_

 _Our dear Hermione."_

"All right, all right, a party it is. I'll call Molly." Delilah sighed. Her friend was so energetic and persuasive sometimes.

"Molly, do you want to plan Hermione's party?"

She heard excited squeals on the other end as reply.

"Floo to my place tomorrow, okay?" Delilah asked.

"You know my answer: OBVIOUSLY." Molly laughed.

She hung up and left Delilah smiling.

Emerald-green flames appeared the next day and then she spotted Molly.


End file.
